Anhelo oculto
by aoibird6
Summary: A veces parecía demasiado real, esas manos tocando su cuerpo, esos labios sobre los suyos y esos ojos azules fijos en él. Estiró la mano adormilado para romper esa ilusión pero solo consiguió reafirmar lo real que era, ¿Qué hacían ambos desnudos en la cama y el ángel sobre él?
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Anhelo oculto.

**Parejas** CasxDean.

**Rating**: K+

**Capítulos: **2

**Género: **Romance.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **A veces parecía demasiado real, esas manos tocando su cuerpo, esos labios sobre los suyos y esos ojos azules fijos en él. Estiró la mano adormilado para romper esa ilusión pero solo consiguió reafirmar lo real que era, ¿Qué hacían ambos desnudos en la cama y el ángel sobre él?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 1**

_Esas manos que tan bien conocía, comenzaron a deslizarse por el costado de su torso, dejando una sensación de calidez a su paso y se detuvieron en sus caderas. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando esa boca trazó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su barbilla. Aún cuando no era capaz de distinguir al dueño de los jadeos que escuchaba, conocía a la perfección ese calor pero era imposible que fuera el ángel, ya que a él no le gustaban los hombres_.

-Mmm…- un gemido escapó de su boca cuando esa mano se coló en el interior de su pantalón y lo acarició sobre el bóxer-Mmm… más…

_Las manos desabrocharon su pantalón antes de quitárselo junto con la ropa interior. Todo era muy extraño pero agradable, no podía ver a la persona que le producía todas esas sensaciones placenteras y aún así no quería que se detuviera. Cuando comenzaron a masturbarlo, cualquier pensamiento coherente desapareció de su cabeza y dio un respingo al sentir ese dedo colándose en su interior. _

-Mmm…

_Jamás en toda su vida, se había sentido atraído por un hombre, nunca. A él solo le iban las mujeres y para lo único que tocaría un hombre, sería para golpearlo pero esas caricias lo estaban enloqueciendo y podía apostar lo que fuera a que esas manos no pertenecían a una mujer. _

-Mmm…Aaaahhh sí…

_Un cariños beso fue depositado en su nuca y sintió un cuerpo pegándose contra su espalda. El calor de su cuerpo subía demasiado rápido, los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios eran cada vez más fuertes y los ahora tres dedos en su interior estaban provocando que se retorciera de placer. _

-Mmm… Aaaahhh más… Aaaahhh…

_El rubio sintió su cuerpo vibrar cuando esos dedos fueron reemplazados por algo más grande y que le producía un placer indescriptible. La excitación creció rápidamente en su interior, los fuertes gemidos eran reemplazados por casi gritos lujuriosos hasta que el orgasmo lo golpeó de improviso tensó su cuerpo jadeando._

-Mmm…

_Un gruñido lo hizo estremecerse y eso confirmó que la persona que le hacía el amor era un hombre pero se sentía tan satisfecho que no podía ni quería detenerlo. Rodeado por el bienestar que lo invadía y la calidez de esa boca que besaba sus labios con un cariño abrumador, se perdió en ese sin fin de sensaciones placenteras. _

-¡Dean!- abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

-Mmm… ¿Sammy…?- preguntó adormilado.

-Al fin despiertas, pensé que tendría que tirarte agua de nuevo.

-Idiota- se incorporó bostezando con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Parece que alguien durmió muy bien.

-Bastante- afirmó con pereza- ¿Qué hora es?

-Medio día.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no dormía tanto.

-¿Algún buen sueño?

-Iré a ducharme.

Se apresuró en juntar su ropa para encerrarse en el baño. No era la primera vez que tenía ese extraño pero placentero sueño. Ya llevaba tres semanas con lo mismo y lo único que encontró en internet, fue que algunas personas consideraban que los sueños mostraban anhelos ocultos y siguiendo esa lógica, el suyo era cierto ángel de ojos azules.

-Mierda… esto no está bien…- terminó de bañarse y salió del cuarto secándose el cabello pero se detuvo al ver al moren- Cas…

-Hola Dean- Saludó con su habitual seriedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?- preguntó evitando su mirada.

-Yo lo llamé- dijo Sam con esa mirada curiosa- Cas nos ayudará con la cacería.

-Es un simple hombre lobo, nosotros podemos hacerlo-replicó colocándose la camiseta ante la atenta vista del ángel.

-¿Te molesta que los ayude, Dean?- interrogó el mayor.

-Para nada… es que… pensé que tendrías mejores que hacer… ya sabes… el cielo y todo eso- carraspeó un poco.

-Bien… entonces quédate con Sammy y ayúdale a investigar, yo iré a hablar con la esposa de la última víctima.

-Es mejor que Cas te acompañe- dijo el menor- Él puede revisar la casa mientras hablas con ella, y yo no necesito ayuda para investigar.

-Mmm…sí…

Intercambió una mirada con el ángel antes de indicarle que lo siguiera hasta el impala. No le hacía ninguna gracia estar a solas con el mayor pero si seguía negándose, su hermano hubiera sospechado algo y no quería explicar los sueños que tenía en las últimas semanas.

-¿Todo bien, Dean?

-Sí…- respondió en un murmullo para continuar conduciendo.

-¿Seguro?

-No quiero un interrogatorio, Cas.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo? ¿Hice algo que te enfadara?

-No…

-Lo siento, Dean.

-No tienes que disculparte…

-Pero estás molesto- ladeó un poco la cabeza- Incomodo y es por mi presencia.

-Cas…- estacionó afuera de una casa- No es eso… ahora hagamos nuestro trabajo.

El rubio descendió del impala seguido por el moreno y fueron a golpear la puerta para interrogar a la mujer. Cuando terminaron, se despidió de la pelirroja dándole sus condolencias nuevamente y se dirigió al impala pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del conductor, el ángel lo sostuvo por la muñeca.

-Cas…

-Dime que sucede, Dean, por favor.

El cazador ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad al sentir ese cálido toque que evocaba el recuerdo de los sueños que ha tenido las últimas semanas. Durante unos breves segundos se perdió en esa mirada azul, ¿Realmente era Castiel el hombre de sus sueños? ¿Era ese puritano ángel quien le entregaba todo ese placer cada noche?

-¿Dean?

-Ya te dije que todo está bien- lo apartó- Ahora regresemos con Sam, ya sabemos dónde estará el hombre lobo esta mañana.

-Sí.

Luego de contarle a Sam lo que descubrieron y que sus sospechas se confirmaban al pensar que ese hombre lobo buscaba venganza, se marchó a un bar cercano para emborracharse, pensando vanamente que de esa forma espantaría esos raros sueños, y con esa idea en mente regresó al amanecer al cuarto para dormir.

_Esas manos se deslizaron por sus caderas mientras esa boca repartía besitos por su cuello. Rápidamente el calor comenzaba a subir en su cuerpo y las caricias se volvían más osadas, consiguiendo arrancarle gemidos de placer. _

-Mmm… sí… Aaaahhh…

_Rápidamente fue despojado de su ropa por esas hábiles manos que parecían conocer su cuerpo con maestría, ya que sabían dónde tocarlo para hacerlo gemir y pedir por más. Conocía muy bien ese calor tan familiar y cuando sintió ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, tomó una de sus manos para llevarlas hasta su mejilla. _

-Mmm… no quiero despertar… no todavía…Mmm… no te detengas… no lo hagas, Cas…

-Dean…

A veces parecía demasiado real, esas manos tocando su cuerpo, esos labios sobre los suyos y esos ojos azules fijos en él. Estiró la mano adormilado para romper esa ilusión pero solo consiguió reafirmar lo real que era.

-¡Castiel!- gritó aterrado.

-Dean.

¿Qué hacían ambos desnudos en la cama y el ángel sobre él?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, DaniCalifornia030 , LiaCollins , Krish2014 y Pinkkk. Este es el último capítulo. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 2**

Sam entró a la habitación y observó cómo su hermano empujaba al ángel de él antes de levantarse para colocarse la ropa. Intercambió una breve vista con el moreno antes de enfocarse en su hermano, que estaba fuera de sí gritando palabras soeces contra el mayor.

-¡¿Qué mierda me hiciste, bastardo?! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías sobre mí?! ¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?!

-Dean…- lo llamó el castaño.

-Sam.

-¿Qué ocurre?- el ángel chasqueó los dedos para vestirse antes de mirarlos.

-¡Ese idiota estaba aprovechándose de mí!

-¿Qué?

-¡Estaba corriéndome mano mientras dormía! ¡Ese idiota iba a violarme mientras dormía!

El castaño intercambió otra mirada con Castiel antes de respirar profundo, ya no podían seguir ocultando lo evidente y era mejor que afrontaran todo eso de una buena vez. Tomó a su hermano por el brazo para intentar calmarlo.

-¿Sammy? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Sí, Dean, te oí.

-¿Y no vas a decir algo?

-No Dean, no voy a decir lo mismo dos veces.

-¿Dos veces? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Dean… está no es la primera vez que Cas y tú… están juntos.

-¿Qué?

El Winchester menor se sentó al borde de la cama antes de comenzar a hablar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había sucedido lo mismo. Fue hace tres semanas que regresó del bar un poco antes de lo previsto y encontró al ángel junto a su hermano, quien dormía profundamente y ambos estaban desnudos. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa con la situación pero entonces el mayor le explicó lo que venía ocurriendo hace un mes.

-¿Un mes?- preguntó el rubio sentándose en la cama frente a él- ¿Hace un mes que…?

-Sí, Dean… yo… estaba igual de asombrado que tú con todo lo ocurrido pero unos días después… lo comprobé con mis propios ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fue después de la cacería de ese wendigo, llegaste solo a dormir y yo iba a hacer lo mismo pero entonces apareció Cas, él curó mis heridas y luego lo hizo contigo pero cuando colocó su mano en tu pecho para curarte… lo tomaste por la muñeca y lo besaste.

-¿Qué…?

-No sé qué ocurre pero cada vez que te duermes y sientes a Cas cerca de ti, comienzas a besarlo… y a quitarle la ropa…

-No… eso no es posible… a mí no me gustan los hombres, ¡Tú lo sabes!- gritó molesto- ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?!

-¡Porque es lo que tú querías!- respondió molesto- ¿Crees que soy idiota, Dean? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de la forma en que miras a Cas? Tú lo quieres, lo quieres tanto que tu parte inconsciente decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-No… ¡No me vengas con esas estupideces de psicología barata!

-Piensa lo que quieras, Dean- dijo levantándose- Pero la verdad es una sola, tú amas a Cas, el único que se miente a si mismo con excusas baratas eres tú.

-Eres un idiota, Sam, y tú- indicó al ángel levantándose- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, eres un bastardo que se aprovechó de mí, no te quiero cerca de nuevo, maldito hijo de puta.

El rubio se levantó muy molesto antes de marcharse dando un sonoro portazo y unos segundos después escucharon el motor del impala. El castaño negó despacio antes de tomar una de las cervezas que había en las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento, Cas.

-No… perdóname, quedaste en medio de todo esto- suspiró- Debí hacerte caso y contarle toda la verdad.

-Hubiera sido lo mismo, Cas, se habría enfadado de todas formas…

-Sam.

-Está bien, déjalo solo, necesita pensar un momento.

-¿Crees que me perdone?

-Sé que mi hermano es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, varias veces me saca de quicio, es infantil, canta las mismas canciones una y otra vez en el auto, le gusta jugarme bromas pesadas pero fuera de todo eso, hay algo que sí sé con certeza respecto a él.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que por más que lo niegue ahora, mi hermano si te quiere, Cas, es solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta pero su cabeza está empecinada en decírselo.

-Sam.

-Dale algo de tiempo- dijo palmeándole el hombro en señal de apoyo- ¿Me ayudas con lo de hoy? No creo que Dean regrese pronto.

-Claro, Sam.

-Gracias, Cas.

El castaño buscó información en la computadora respecto a la siguiente víctima que atacaría ese hombre lobo hoy en la noche. Sabía que su hermano iba a recapacitar al respecto y comprendía que era difícil para él enterarse de toda la verdad de esta forma pero estaba completamente convencido de que los sentimientos que tenía por el moreno eran sinceros y que esos anhelos que se manifestaban en sus sueños, eran muy reales.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se bebió la cuarta copa de whisky mientras mantenía la vista en la mesa. Apenas conseguía recordar algo de esos sueños pero sí tenía muy presente la sensación de bienestar que le dejaban. ¿Realmente había tenido sexo con Castiel? No, eso no era posible.

-No me gustan los hombres…- murmuró bajito- Yo no soy gay…- Entre copa y copa, una mujer se acercó a él sonriendo.

-¿Estás solo, guapo?

-Sí.

-Entonces no te molestará que te haga compañía- dijo sentándose a su lado- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-Nada…- jugó con la copa en sus manos- Solo son idioteces sin importancia…

-Oh, entonces yo podría hacer que tu día mejorara- el rubio la miró fijamente antes de sonreír.

-Quizás podrías.

Pagó las copas que tomó y luego se fue con la pelirroja hasta los aseos, con la creencia de que algo de sexo casual, ayudaría a apartar de su cabeza esos extraños pensamientos que tenía respecto al ángel. Castiel. Esas manos que le abrían la camisa estaban algo frías, no se comparaban ni un poquito con la calidez del moreno. Castiel. Esa boca lamiendo su cuello no se comparaba a la del ángel, a la de su ángel.

-Cas…- susurró en un jadeo.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras, cariño.

Esas palabras hicieron que observara fijamente a su acompañante de turno y una gran verdad rondó por su cabeza, "_Ella no es Cas_". Se arregló la camisa rápidamente antes de salir del aseo, ignorando por completo las maldiciones de esa mujer y subió al impala. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza en ese momento y regresó al cuarto de motel por la noche.

-¿Sammy?-buscó al menor en el baño sin encontrarlo- Mmm…

En ese instante recordó que sabían dónde atacaría el hombre lobo esa noche, así que iba a reunirse con ellos pero entonces reparó en la carta sobre la mesita junto a la ventana y la tomó para leerla con curiosidad.

"_Si estás leyendo esto, Cas y yo fuimos a cazar al hombre lobo, espero que recapacites sobre lo ocurrido, cometí un error al ocultarte la verdad pero el único que se sigue engañando a sí mismo eres tú, llámalo psicología barata o la mierda que sea pero tú si quieres a Cas, por más que te engañes, y él también te quiere, lo cual es bastante con la vida que llevamos. Quizás no es un chica como con las que follas a diario pero es alguien mucho mejor, alguien que te ama incondicionalmente y tal como eres" _

El rubio releyó la carta antes de guardarla en su bolsillo y subió al impala para conducir hacia la dirección del hombre que sería la siguiente víctima. Cuando llegó al lugar escuchó un fuerte ruido del interior y abrió la puerta de una patada, viendo como su hermano estaba en el suelo adolorido y esa criatura se encontraba mordiendo con fuerza el hombro del moreno.

-¡Cas!- se abalanzó sobre el hombre lobo y ambos rodaron hasta chocar contra la pared- Maldita basura.

Esa cosa mordió su brazo con rudeza pero Dean no cedió ante el dolor, estaba muy molesto porque esa criatura había lastimado a su ángel, así que sacó la pistola con su mano libre y se encargó de la bestia sin problemas.

-Mierda…- gruñó bajito cuando el cuerpo cayó sobre él.

-¡Dean!- el moreno se apresuró en ayudarle a levantarse antes de curar su herida con preocupación- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Cas ¿Y tú?

-Bien, soy un ángel, no me puede herir de esa forma- el rubio se aseguró con sus propios ojos que la herida ya había sanado y suspiro de alivio- Menos mal.

-Dean.

-Tenemos que hablar, Cas…

-Sí.

-No sé preocupen por mí, estoy bien- dijo Sam manteniendo una mano en su hombro- Hagan cuenta que no estoy aquí.

-Idiota.

-Déjame curarte, Sam- el ángel se encargó de su hombro.

-Gracias, Cas, bien, yo me haré cargo del limpiar esto- dijo el menor- Ustedes tienen que conversar.

El castaño le guiñó un ojo antes de que Castiel lo transportara de regreso a la habitación de motel, Dean respiró profundo antes de girarse al moreno, quien mantenía esa mirada llena de fidelidad, devoción y cariño, como siempre lo hacía. Se acercó a él despacio antes de tomar su mano para llevarla hasta su mejilla.

-Dean.

-Lo sabía- cerró los ojos- Solo tus manos se sienten cálidas.

-Dean.

-Perdóname, Cas, por la forma en que te trate en la mañana… me cuesta demasiado aceptar todo esto pero Sammy tiene razón…

-¿Razón en qué?

-En que te quiero, y espero que tú sigas queriéndome.

-Dean.

-¿Sabes? No recuerdo ninguno de nuestros encuentros… pero nunca he podido olvidar la calidez de tus manos, tu boca y tu cuerpo- el moreno lo miró con intensidad- Yo… no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento pero sí sé que me gusta lo que me provocas...

-Yo te quiero, Dean, te quiero mucho- dijo el mayor tomándolo por las mejillas- Estar contigo cada noche, es lo más maravilloso que he experimentado en mi larga existencia.

-Cas- sonrió- Quiero que me prometas algo, angelito.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curioso.

-Que la siguiente vez que hagamos el amor… yo estaré despierto- el mayor se rio antes de darle un cariñoso beso.

-Lo prometo, Dean.

-Entonces demuéstramelo ahora, Cas.

Esas manos se deslizaron por su cintura después de despojarlo de toda su ropa. Se deleitó con esa boca que trazaba un camino de besitos desde su cuello hasta llegar a los labios, en donde le dio un cariño beso que lo hizo jadear. El calor rápidamente se apoderó de su cuerpo y se apresuró en desvestir al mayor para contemplar fascinado esa hermosa anatomía.

-Dean- susurró el ángel sobre sus labios.

-Me gusta la calidez de tu cuerpo pero disfrutaré aún más poder ver tu linda carita.

El moreno esbozó sonrisa complacido antes de capturar su boca en un cariñoso beso que rápidamente subió de intensidad hasta volverse lascivo y lujurioso. En ningún momento apartó la mirada del rostro del mayor, deleitándose con todas sus expresiones, con sus gemidos y gruñidos de placer cuando comenzó a embestirlo. En sueños había conocido la calidez del cuerpo de Castiel y no quería otro pero despierto, conoció todas esas expresiones que se grabaron a fuego en su cabeza, y quería verlas por mucho tiempo más dedicadas solo a él.

Unos murmullos hicieron que abriera los ojos y se incorporó bostezando, mirando a su hermano que hablaba con el ángel mientras indicaba la computadora. El rubio se levantó caminando hacia ellos y abrazó al mayor con los ojos cerrados.

-Dean- lo llamó el ángel.

-Te quiero- dijo fingiendo roncar- Así que no coquetees con mi hermano o te castigaré- le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de regresar a la cama sonriendo y segundos después sintió un cálido cuerpo tras él.

-Yo también te quiero, Dean, te quiero mucho.

-Ok, ya entendí, es mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta- habló Sam divertido- Regreso por la tarde, nos vemos- salió del cuarto.

-¿Estás durmiendo, Dean?- preguntó el ángel besando su cuello mientras colaba las manos bajo su camiseta.

-Sí, estoy profundamente dormido- respondió fingiendo roncar.

-Oh, entonces me aprovecharé de ti- el cazador se rio para darse la vuelta y mirarlo fijamente.

-Lo prometiste, Cas, solo haremos el amor cuando esté despierto.

-Y así será, Dean, yo te mantendré bien despierto para que lo disfrutes.

Ambos se observaron con intensidad antes de besarse apasionadamente. Quizás, tan solo quizás, el rubio iba a tragarse esa basura de los anhelos ocultos y el inconsciente. El ángel que lo contemplaba como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo, era la prueba de ello y debía admitir que su inconsciente no puedo escoger a alguien mejor que Castiel.


End file.
